This invention relates to heating and air conditioning filters, specifically to a new method for manually removing and replacing the air filters. This invention solves a problem that many in the air conditioning/heating field experience the removal of difficult to reach filter. Previously, many in the air conditioning/heating field used bent, metal coat hangers, in the attempt to reach the air filter. This was neither a safe or convenient method for removal/insertion of the filter. This invention solves this problem in a safe, convenient and effective manner.